The present invention is directed to a baseball having the capability of measuring how fast the baseball is pitched over a certain distance. It is, of course, desirable for a baseball pitcher to determine how fast he has thrown the ball, which is conventionally accomplished by using a radar gun positioned behind the catcher to whom the pitcher throws the baseball. The radar gun measures the speed by utilizing the well-known Doppler effect, which is caused by a shift in the wavelength. There are baseballs that measure the elapsed time from the moment the baseball leaves the pitcher's hand to the moment it is caught by the catcher. Such prior-art baseballs typically include a "start" switch which initializes the timer, and a "stop" switch for sensing the impact of the baseball, when it is caught, so as to terminate the timer. A chart utilizing the elapsed time may then be used to look up the speed at which the ball was thrown. The stop-sensing switch is typically an inertia switch, which is basically a spring establishing a movable contact at one end. These inertia switches generally perform well, but have a deficiency in that, if the ball is caught directly along the longitudinally axial line of the spring, the sensing switch does not operate to stop the timer. Further, such prior-art baseballs (that measure the elapsed time of the thrown ball) include a number of parts not enclosed within a general housing and, therefore, subject all the parts to extreme vibrations, excessive pressures and strains, and wear and tear without the parts working together to cushion the shocks. In addition, the prior-art baseball with timer necessitates the time-consuming process of looking up the indicated time on a chart to determine the speed.